Illusionary Numbers
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Happy Birthday, Mukuro! :D 9 plus 6 plus 12 equal to 27 ;D Hints of 6927 and 1827


**Happy birthday Mukuro! Fufufu~ :D Might ****make no sense.. it's one in the morning! ;D**

* * *

Illusionary Numbers

_Happy birthday, Mukuro-kun!_

xx

"_Oya, oya? Kufufu~"_

A certain pineapple haired illusionist chuckles creepily as he thinks of the present he wants for his birthday. _Oh, this is good! _

* * *

Piles of paperwork is pushed aside by the petite boss as ransacks his drawers, looking for something of utmost importance. Objects are thrown over the boss' shoulder in a frenzy as he looks for the present he had pre-ordered for his Mist Guardian.

_Oh, dear! Where could it be? _

He bites his bottom lip in frustration as he runs around his office, looking for the present. It wasn't very expensive, not that he couldn't afford anything, but it contains meanings that Tsuna considersprecious. _It also represents the birthday boy himself._

As he continues to throw many items over his shoulder, he doesn't hear the door to his office open and shut as a person enters the unsuspecting boss' office. _Nor does he hear the loud __**thunk **__as a flying alarm clock makes contact with the said person's head. _

"Kufufu~ Is that how you treat your illusionist, Tsunayoshi?"

**Thud!**

"I-Itai…"

Tsuna had slammed his head on the under side of his mahogany table when he was searching for the present under said table. A tuft of wild brown hair appears from under the table, a small hand rubbing the aching spot on his head.

"Kufufu~ In a mess, are we?"

"A-ah, good morning, Mukuro. Did you want something?" _Don't say anything about your birthday! Don't say anything about-_

"I believe that I was promised a present of my choice, Tsunayoshi… Kufufu~" _Ah, darn it! _

"Ahaha… Well, I don't know what I can give you, Mukuro. I seem to have misplaced your present, ehehe…"

"Oya, oya? Kufufu~ Then, I was Tsunayoshi to be mine~"

_One…_

_Two.._

_Three._

"EHHH?"

"Kufufu~"

Mukuro wraps an arm around Tsuna's petite waist, bringing them both close. There is an eerie smirk on his face as he watches Tsuna's confusion with a slight gleam of sadism in his mismatched eyes.

"B-but, I-I'm with K-Kyouya..!" _Aww, he's stuttering! How cute._

"Kufufu~ It doesn't matter, as long as you're mine. After all, it is fated." _Fated? _

"F-fated?"

"Hn, do your mathematics, Tsunayoshi. 9 added to 6, added to 12 equals to 27, kufufu~"

Mukuro watches as the gears in the Vongola Decimo's head crank and move, processing the odd equation.

"EHHH? Isn't it supposed to be minus? Dates don't have plus signs in them, Mukuro!"

"Kufufu~ You should know, that I'm an illusionist, Tsunayoshi. Illusions are deceptive, and are the opposite of reality, kufufu~"

"B-but-!"

The door slams open, revealing a pissed off skylark. His glare is murderous as he eyes the position the illusionist and his lover is in. Said illusionist is smirkling like there's no tomorrow while the boss is breaking out in cold sweat. _That damned pineapple! _

"Pineapple herbivore, for taking what's mine, I'll bite you to death!"

Mukuro chuckles eerily once more before letting Tsuna drop onto one of the many expensive couches in his office, meeting the raging skylark's tonfa with his trident halfway through. As the fight drags on, Tsuna watches with panicked eyes as more and more expensive ornaments are being smashed by them. _Oh, the horrible paperwork will be piling up!_

Something glints in the stray ray of sunlight through the huge window, catching the brunette's attention. His eyes light up like Christmas lights as he spots the one thing he had searching for all morning.

Skillfully dodging every flying object that came his way, Tsuna clasps the present in both of his hands. The fight seems to be dying down as both guardians are wearing out, which is a rare case for both parties.

"Kufufu~"

With a creepy chuckle, the illusionist is suddenly beside Tsuna. He wraps an arm around the boss' waist once more, leaning in ever so slowly. The brunette's eyes grow wider at the small gap Mukuro had left between their faces. The pair of caramel grows wider still as a pair of firm lips lock onto his own, before removing themselves as quickly as they came.

**CRACK! **

"Kufufu~ I'll have you one day, Tsunayoshi. The kiss will do for now, kufufu~"

Kyouya growls as the illusionist disappears in a puff of mist, his single tonfa still buried deep in the wall of the office. _That damned pineapple! _

* * *

"Kufufu~ Typical Tsunayoshi…"

Mukuro smiles softly at the silver chain. A small owl pendant with mismatched eyes stare back at him as he fingers it carefully, as if it might break at any moment. He unlatches the latch of the chain before putting it on, admiring the chain as it glints in the sunlight.

_Thank you, Tsunayoshi._


End file.
